Constant
by evelinafluffy
Summary: Light is talking with Matt, Mello and Near. Beacuse they are felling afraid that Light does noth love them. So Light whant to share with them his tought of them in a song way.


I dont own Death Note or the carekters mentiond in this. Sumeri Light is talking with Matt Near and Mello. Beacuse they are felling afraid that Light does noth love them. So Light whant to share with them his tought of them in a song way. I dont own the songs in here. Just small changes in the last song.

_Once you met someone you never really forget them. It just taks a whill before you"r memorys to return._

...

Constant

Light was laying in his bed with L besid him. L was aslep but Light could noth after a whill he desided to go up and cheek on the boys. He kisst L lightly on the cheek then he clost the door behind him.

...

Mello,Matt and Near was wide a wake when they hurd the door silently open and they all looket up from there beads and saw it was Light. Light walk over to them and askt softly. _**Are you awak**_. They all said in usion. _**Yes... **_Light smild and settul one of the beads Near"s to be aksakt. _**You know... **_Light begani. _**L tolld me you where scard that i didnt love you gugys as much as him..**_. They all look down on there covers and noded. Light smild. _**Come and sitt beside me **_he said and pattet the covers of the bead. Mello and Matt lifted them self of the bed and satt besid Light and Near_**. It"s true i dont love you the same way beacuse it"s two diffrent love. I love you as my boys and L as my partner. So i whant to sing a song to you that my mom youst to sing to me when i was you age. Do you whant to hear it?.**_ They all noded. Near liifted him self and satt in Light"s lap. Light smild. Matt sat on Light"s left and Mello on his right. Light started to hum and then sang.

**Constant as the stars above**  
><strong>Always know that you are loved<strong>  
><strong>And my love shining in you<strong>  
><strong>Will help you make your dreams come true<strong>

**Will help your dreams come true**

**lamb lies down and rests it's head**  
><strong>On it's mother's downy bed<strong>  
><strong>Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow<strong>  
><strong>And butterfly dreams of a violet rose<strong>

**Dreams of a violet rose**

Light starde to cradel Near and smild at Mello and Matt.

**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight**  
><strong>As sun embraces the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>The clouds will carry us off tonight<strong>  
><strong>Our dreams will run deep like the sea...<strong>

**Our dreams will run **

**deep like the sea...**

Light startet to hum agine Near stated to dose off and Light stopt to hum to wisper in Matt and Mello"s ear and said _**go and lay in your bed"s**_ they nodded and whent to lay down. Light layd down Near and pulld the covers up on him and countindud with the song.

**Constant as the stars above**  
><strong>Always know that you are loved<strong>  
><strong>And my love shining in you<strong>  
><strong>Will help you make your dreams come true<strong>

**Will help your dreams come...**

**true...**

Matt and Mello smild and said _**sing us another won**_. Light smild and thought then he came up with something. _**This song is won i have made to you all my self and i want you all to fall your dreams**_. They nodded and then smild. Then Light said. _**Okay know you promis to sleep after this**_. They nodded. And Light startded to sing a new song.

**Capgun on the counter Dollis on the floor**

**Trucks linde up inside of my refigerd door **

**I put veegies on the tapel knowing they wont eat a bit**

**If god only God hade made them taste like chocolate.**

**But oh...**

**My heart is full **

**Just beacuse you took a bath, It dosent mean you washed your hair**

**I dont know hows turn it is life is, Life isn"t always fair**

**If i got paid for laundry, I would be a millionaire**

**If it wasn"t for the goldfish, My cupboards would be bare**

**But oh...**

**My heart is full**

**Somethimes the days go slow but the years go so fast**

**I know one day soon i"m gonna wish it all back**

**So let me put the baby down and then i"ll cuddel you**

**But i have no voice for stories after that touchdown you threw **

**Kisses without asking and two hands reach for me**

**An hug around my neck just as tight as you can squeeze**

**And i tink**

**Oh...Oh...**

With the song soon over Matt and Mello hade fallen aslep like Near. Light smild and bent down and kisst first Near Then Matt and last Mello on the cheek and forhead and finshed with. **My heart is full...**

With that Light tippt to out of there rooms clost the door and heard a faintliy voice talk to him. _**That was very beautiful song Light**_. Light smild and turnd around and embract L. _**Why thank you i hope they likt it to**_. L nodded. _**Yes i know they did**_. Light rolld his eyes _**ofcours you do oh great L. **_L just smild. Then said. _**I really wish you would sing such a song to me to dow...**_. Light smild_** i tink i can do that but then in our room where we are alone**_. Light said and dragd L with him. When Light hade clost the door behinde him self then he begain to sing a song.

**Everybody is born to care **

**It's something we were meant to share**

**Not to keep to ourselves all alone**

**If we make room for someone new **

**Doesn't mean that there's less for you**

**Only means that our circle has grown Love knows, love grows**

**Bigger than before In your heart there's always more **

**It's magic the more you give it away **

**The more love comes back to you everyday**

**You are my L and I am your Light **

**Always forever wherever we go **

**So Love knows, love grows**

**Bigger than before In your heart there's always more**

**Always...**

**more...**

Light finshed and L embract him _**thank you Light it was very beautiful**_. Light smild. _**Theres inofe of me to all of you. Lets lay down know so we can get som sleep. **_L noded. Then they lay down on there bed and kisst then Light how was almost aslep heard L say _**I love you Light**_. Light smild and said _**I love you to.**_ Then they fell aslep.

...

Then every night Light sang to Matt, Mello and Near (They insisted) They told Light they understan Light loved them all echouly. He gott to sing to L also every night (He also insited). But Light didnt minde one bitt.

...

_**Love knows, love grows. Bigger than before. In your heart there's always room for more. **_

**THE END**

**evelinafluffy^^**

**The songs are: Constant as the stars: Barbie as Rapuzel.(dont judge me:)**

**My heart is full - Krissy Nordhoff**

**Always more - Barbie as the Island princess **


End file.
